Vif ou mort
by Korry's
Summary: Omaha, 1865. Depuis cinq ans des brigands, se faisant appeler les trois frères, tiennent tête à l'état et aux entreprises qui tentent de conquérir l'Ouest Sauvage. Omaha devient alors un repère pour les chasseurs de primes. Et cela s'explique facilement, 15 000 par tête : vif ou mort.
1. Out of breath

Bonjour ! Nouvelle semaine du ShikaTema sur Tumblr. Elle se déroule du 11 mars au 17 mars, et pour ne pas vous mentir, je vous annonce de suite que je ne pourrais pas assurer une publication par jour.

* * *

March 11: **Out of breath**

* * *

« Hidan, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais t'écouter »

« Shikamaru, si on continue encore cette nuit, tu me béniras à notre arrivée. »

Dans une petite ville du Missouri, deux hommes chevauchaient vers le nord. La nuit tombait et la fatigue pesait sur leurs épaules.

« Plus que trois petites heures et on y est ! » Sourit l'homme répondant au nom de Hidan.

Il portait un cache-poussière en cuir souple et un stetson en feutre sur la tête. Son acolyte arborait une tenue similaire. Ils chevauchaient vers leur ultime destination : Omaha. C'était une ville à l'ouest du Nebraska. Elle attirait de nombreux aventuriers et entrepreneurs. En effet elle connaissait une croissance exponentielle, et cela se justifiait par la malédiction qui touchait l'ouest de la ville : les Frères du Désert ou les Trois Frères. Il s'agissait là des trois plus grands et abominables bandits du pays. A eux seuls, ils parvenaient à empêcher la progression des hommes vers les plaines du Grand Ouest. Tuant et brûlant tout ce qui passait la rivière de South Platte. Ils terrorisaient les industriels et les compagnies, les mettant au défi de franchir la barrière aquatique. Cela empêchait en quelque sorte les grandes firmes de s'enrichir et énervait donc dans les plus hautes sphères de l'état. C'est pour cela que la somme historique de 15000$ par tête venait d'être annoncée pour l'arrestation, mort ou vif des bandits. La somme expliquant à elle seule la venue de Shikamaru et de Hidan à Omaha.

Après presque quatre heures de chevauchée ininterrompue et soutenue, les deux hommes arrivèrent à Omaha. Hidan semblait avoir oublié sa fatigue et accéléra la cadence pour rejoindre l'établissement où ils allaient passer la nuit. Shikamaru exténué avait du mal à comprendre ce qui l'entourait. Les bâtisses étaient immenses, il se croyait près de la côte est, cela devait être le fruit de son imagination. Il défit ses pieds de ses étriers et goûta au plaisir de la terre ferme. Il attacha son cheval près de la mangeoire et se promit de changer les fers de son destrier le lendemain.

Le chasseur de prime pénétra alors dans le saloon où Hidan venait de rentrer. A peine eut-il passé les portes basculantes qu'il fut frappé par la surprise. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Bordel au sens premier du terme. Des dizaines d'hommes buvaient en charmante compagnie, Shikamaru regarda furtivement Hidan monter l'escalier main dans la main avec une fille de joie. Shikamaru s'approcha du comptoir et interpella la serveuse.

« Bonsoir Madame, vous reste-il une chambre de libre pour cette nuit s'il vous plait ? » Demanda courtoisement Shikamaru.

La serveuse de retourna avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle s'approcha de Shikamaru et lui rit au nez.

« C'est rare de voir des garçons aussi bien éduqués. Ça se voit que tu viens de l'Est, méfie-toi, ça pourrait te jouer des tours. Les chasseurs de prime ne sont pas bien vus par ici.»

Shikamaru se contenta de froncer les sourcils. La femme à laquelle il avait à faire jurait avec l'endroit. Elle semblait aussi être issue d'une bonne famille, et pourtant semblait jouer avec le feu.

« Ma chambre » Maintint Shikamaru.

« Avec ou sans compagnie ? Nous avons de charmantes... »

« Sans compagnie » Coupa le brun.

Les yeux de la femme s'illuminèrent. Shikamaru s'y perdit un instant, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quelles couleurs ils étaient. Elle se pencha et approcha sa tête au niveau de celle de son interlocuteur.

« Peut-être préférez-vous un... un homme ? »

Shikamaru voulu répondre mais la jeune femme à qui il parlait fut propulsée en arrière.

« Hanabi, fait attention à toi si tu ne veux pas te retrouver de l'autre côté du comptoir. » Intervint un homme en tenant Hanabi par le bras.

« Fout-moi la paix, Kankurô. » Fit la femme en s'extirpant des mains de l'homme.

Instinctivement Shikamaru recula. L'homme ivre qui venait d'intervenir dévorait Hanabi du regard. Il avait du mal interpréter la scène, et pensait que Shikamaru faisait des avances à la serveuse. A peine eut-il fini de penser à ce scénario catastrophe que Kankurô se retourna vers lui d'un air rageur.

« Toi, petit merdeux, ne regarde plus JAMAIS Hanabi. Repose une fois tes yeux sur elle et je te promets que ce sera la dernière chose que ta misérable vie verra. »

Shikamaru ne bougeait plus, il devait être face au gérant du saloon. S'il sortait son arme ses chances de voir le jour demain étaient vaines. S'il tuait Kankurô, tous les occupants du saloon braqueraient leurs armes sur lui et ne réfléchiraient pas à tirer. En attendant c'était l'arme de l'ivrogne qui était pointée sur lui. Le chasseur de prime retint son souffle.

« Non Kankurô, tu ne vas pas encore... » Commença Hanabi, dont la voix terrorisée se brisa avant la fin de sa phrase.

« Kankurô, range ton arme. »

Une autre femme venait de débarquer. Kankurô se raidit et entendit raison suivant le conseil avisé de la dame qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce par la porte de service.

« Hanabi indique lui la chambre jaune et demande à Samui de se préparer. La maison lui offre cette nuit comme dédommagement. » Poursuivit-elle sans se démonter. « Kankurô nous devons parler ».

Shikamaru prit une grande inspiration. Et suivit Hanabi sans broncher. Plus vite il quitterait cette pièce mieux il se sentirait.

Il monta le même escalier qu'Hidan avant lui et fut conduit devant la chambre jaune.

« Hanabi, si j'ai bien compris ce Kankurô a déjà descendu un homme pour aussi peu ? »

« Perspicace en plus d'être chanceux. » Répondit sans un sourire la jeune femme. « Je vais chercher Samui, ne t'endors pas avant qu'elle ne soit prête, tu risques de le regretter. »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. (J'écris sans filet (je laisse ma bêta tranquille pour le moment) dites moi ce qui cloche.) Merci à Zafyra's pour les fautes :3 'Fin bref, bonne semaine du ShikaTema à toutes et à tous !


	2. Awkward silence

March 12: **Awkward silence**

Shikamaru venait de se mettre au lit quand on frappa à sa porte. Sans attendre de réponse la porte s'ouvrit et une femme entra dans la pièce. Seul le clair de lune illuminait la pièce, mais rien qu'aux courbes de la femme Shikamaru comprit que l'établissement ne s'était pas foutu de lui. Premièrement, ils lui avaient passé cette chambre spacieuse auquel il n'aurait jamais pu avoir accès financièrement. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il y avait cette Samui aux courbes avantageuses.

La femme s'approchait de lui. Et retira son linge avant de s'allonger aux coté de Shikamaru. Elle passa ses doigts sur le torse du brun et les descendit vers la zone la plus sensible du chasseur de prime. Shikamaru se tendit et eu un mouvement de recul.

« Quoi ? Toujours puceau ? » Rit la femme.

Piqué dans la fierté, il lui fallait répondre au défi. C'est pour cela que Shikamaru se jeta sur Samui et lui coupa la parole en plaquant sa main contre la bouche.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas votre expérience, mais je ne suis pas à mon coup d'essais. »

Samui lui mordit le majeur et profita du moment de surprise pour se placer sur Shikamaru.

« Je ne veux pas vous décevoir, mais ici c'est moi qui décide. » Souffla Samui.

« Dans ce cas, je vous laisse mener la danse. J'oubliais, bonne chance pour me stimuler. Vous n'êtes absolument pas mon genre. »

« Menteur » fit Samui en sentant le membre attisé du chasseur de prime.

Soudain un hurlement de strident déchira la nuit. Shikamaru se mit sur ses garde et en oublia Samui. Son inconscient lui disait que Hidan était à la source de cet horrible cri. Il mit son pantalon et couru vers le couloir, son colt à la main. Une seconde fois la voix aigue et pleine de douleur retendit. Le brun était paniqué. Il connaissait Hidan depuis moins de deux mois, mais savait que cet homme était capable du pire. Un regard de travers et son adversaire se trouvait troué de balles. Hidan était impulsif et avait des instants de folie meurtrière. Cela en faisait un être imprévisible.

Un troisième hurlement fendit le silence. Shikamaru s'approcha de la porte d'où provenaient les éclats de voix déchiré par la souffrance. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans frapper et tomba presque sans surprise sur Hidan. Son compagnon de chasse faisait découvrir les joies de la sodomie à une jeune prostituée. Il avait son arme contre la nuque de sa victime et lui chantait de rester sage. La jeune femme sanglotait et tremblait de tout son être, elle était couverte de sueur, non pas celle chaude du plaisir, mais une sueur glaciale, synonyme de la mort. A peine Shikamaru eut le temps d'analyser la scène qu'une seconde personne armée entra. Il s'agissait de la femme qui avait empêché l'ivrogne Kankurô de lui ôter la vie un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Elle éclairait la scène avec une lampe à huile et mit moins de temps que le brun à comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Mirai, habille toi et retourne dans ta chambre. » Fit sèchement la femme armée.

« Vous foutez quoi ici ? » Reprit-elle à l'attention de Shikamaru.

« Je... »

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, retournez dans votre chambre, cela ne vous regarde pas. » Coupa-elle.

« Non, je ne préfère pas. Disons que je couvre vos arrières. » Répondit Shikamaru du tac au tac pour faire comme la femme armée.

Elle lui jeta un regard qui voulait en dire long sur ses besoins d'être secouru. Ils étaient inexistants. La femme dégageait une telle confiance qu'elle effraya Shikamaru. Elle lui rappelait sa mère. La jeune femme, Mirai, quitta la pièce en pleurant, laissant les protagonistes seuls.

Hidan se retourna vers la femme armée et fronça les sourcils. Celle-ci posa sa lampe à huile sur la commode et s'avança vers lui.

« Etait-elle consentante ? » fit-elle en pointant son arme sur les parties génitales d'Hidan.

« C'est quoi la réponse qui protège mes bijoux de famille ? »

« Là, je ne suis pas d'humeur joueuse. Alors vous allez me répondre sans diverger. »

Hidan sentit que la femme allait lui tirer dessus peu importait sa réponse, qu'il mente, qu'il dise la vérité ou qu'il garde le silence.

« Elle ne voulait pas... Mais après vous connaissez les femmes... »

Pour seule réponse la femme pointa son arme un peu plus haut, au niveau du crâne d'Hidan.

« Vous avez de la chance qu'il y ait un témoin, sinon je n'aurais pas hésité à inonder ces draps de votre sang. Je n'aurais pas hésité à trouver votre cervelle pour qu'elle prenne un peu l'air. Des abrutis fini dans votre genre on n'en croise pas tous les jours. Demander la plus jeune des filles pour lui faire découvrir les plaisirs que la douleur procure... Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour disparaitre de mon établissement, et ne songez plus à y remettre les pieds. »

La femme quitta la pièce et prenant soin de bousculer Shikamaru au passage. Le chasseur de prime se tourna vers son partenaire et lui sourit.

« Bien joué ! » Se moqua t-il avant de quitter la pièce.


	3. Entice

March 13: **Entice**

Cela faisait cinq bonnes heures que le soleil s'était levé, mais Shikamaru ne voulait pas quitter le lit qui l'avait accueilli. Alors il somnolait, jonglant dans des phases de sommeil plus ou moins profondes. Savourant chacune des secondes de répits qu'il s'accordait. Après tout il l'avait bien mérité, il avait chevauché pendant deux mois aux côté d'un homme irrespectueux et désagréable. Shikamaru n'était pas du genre nomade et aventurier. Pourtant le voilà à la frontière de l'Ouest Sauvage avec un compagnon de fortune. Quels sacrifices ne feraient-il pas pour vivre le restant de ses jours sans lever le petit doigt ? Avec le pactole qu'il empochera après avoir ramené les têtes des Trois Frères aux autorités, il pourrait acheter une petite maison en ville près de l'Atlantique, se trouver une femme et même l'entretenir. Puis faire des enfants et leurs payer des études dans les plus grandes villes. La belle vie en somme. Encore fallait-il mettre la main sur ces brigands. Shikamaru soupira et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il leva la tête de son oreiller et regarda surprit la femme de ménage, c'était en faite Hanabi.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda-t-elle aussi surprise que le brun.

« Je me repose. » Répondit Shikamaru en s'étirant les jambes.

« Il va bientôt être midi, les chambres doivent être libéré à 10 heure au plus tard. » Sermonna-t-elle.

« Très bien, je fille. »

Hanabi prit la direction de la salle de bain pour commencer ses tâches ménagères mais elle fut arrêtée par la voix de Shikamaru.

« Attendez, j'ai une question à vous poser. Qui était cette femme au comptoir avoir vous hier soir ? »

« La maîtresse de la maison, Temari, nous sommes toutes sous ses ordres. Mais ce n'est pas elle la gérante. »

« C'est ce Kankurô ? »

« Non c'est leur frère Monsieur Gaara, mais actuellement il s'est blessé, vous ne pourrez pas le voir. »

« Mais que fait ce Kankurô ? » Demanda Shikmaru.

« Vous êtes bien curieux, monsieur. » Fit Hanabi avant de disparaître.

A l'entrée de la ville, une dizaine d'hommes venaient de débarquer. Ils portaient les couleurs de la Western Union. Ils étaient suivis par trois voitures imposantes poussées par six chevaux chacune. Parmi les hommes de la compagnie, il y avait un homme imposant, pour ne pas dire géant. Il était singulier de part sa carrure et de part sa taille. Hidan assis sur sous le porche de l'église se leva pour se faire une meilleure idée de l'échelle qui les séparait. Ce n'était pas une illusion d'optique. L'homme était gigantesque. Désabusé le chasseur de prime cracha son tabac. Puis suivit dans une démarche qui se voulu discrète le groupe de la Western Union.

Hidan fit une grimace quand il vit les hommes se rendre dans l'établissement dans lequel il venait de se faire jeter la veille. Sa filature s'arrêtait ici. Il s'assit de nouveau, cette fois en face de l'imposant bâtiment et se remis à chiquer du tabac. A ses côté un homme aux long cheveux blond d'approximativement son âge regardait la scène d'un air faussement amusé.

« Connard de taulard, connard de Western Union » Cracha-t-il avant de quitter le porche rapidement.

Hidan remarqua effectivement les bras marqués au fer rouge ou tatoués des hommes qui se tenaient en face de lui : des prisonniers. Piqué par la curiosité Hidan se leva et parti à la rencontre des hommes de la Western Union.

« Comme ça on vient tenter une percé dans l'Ouest Sauvage ? »

Phrase d'accroche désolante, se reprocha Hidan.

Pour seule réponse il se fit fusillé du regard. Ces hommes n'étaient pas idiots, ils savaient qu'ils ne reviendraient sûrement jamais de leur escapade dans l'Ouest. Un jeune homme s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

« Konohamaru, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Rarement, non même jamais Hidan ne s'était fait accosté par un homme aussi jeune et aussi sûr de lui. Il portait un costume sous son cache-poussière aux boutons en or, laissant penser au chasseur de prime qu'ils ne venaient pas du même milieu social.

« Nous recrutons des hommes pour aller installer des poteaux télégraphique pour traverser l'état et tenter d'atteindre la mer. N'hésitez pas à nous solliciter avant ce soir si vous êtes intéressé.» Lui sourit-il avant de filer vers le bordel.

Le colosse qui avait attiré l'attention de Hidan sortit au même moment, et d'une voix sèche annonça qu'ils mangeraient dans cet établissement ce midi. Sentant là l'opportunité de retourner à la recherche de Shikamaru sans se faire remarquer par la maîtresse de maison, Hidan suivit les hommes se faisant passer pour l'un d'eux. A l'intérieur de la grande salle du saloon il leva la tête vers les chambres. Aucune nouvelles de Shikamaru. Il suivit la masse pour passer inaperçu, mais contre son gré ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux qui avaient manqué de le tué la nuit passé. A peine les avaient-ils reconnus, ces yeux verts, bleu, qu'il prit fuite vers la sortie du saloon. Mais l'instinct de survie de Hidan fût moins rapide que la vengeance de Temari. Un bruit retenti pendant qu'il passait les portes battantes de l'établissement. Puis soudain une douleur brûlante à l'épaule. Suite au concours de circonstance Hidan s'effondra au sol, tenant de sa main gauche son épaule droite.

« AHH ! » Maudit-il avant de filer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Shikamaru venait de quitter sa chambre. Et avait entendu le coup de feu quand il était toujours dans se chambre. En descendant l'escalier, il remarqua que toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce avaient attiré leur attention sur Temari. La maîtresse de maison rangeait son arme à sa ceinture l'air satisfaite. Quand Shikamaru arriva à son niveau, elle lui souffla une pique en souriant narquoisement.

« Heureusement que je ne vous ai pas attendu pour me défendre. »

Shikamaru comprit alors qu'elle venait de tirer sur Hidan et qu'elle l'avait touché. Il effaça son masque de surprise, et sourit à son tour à la blonde, d'un air moins faux.

« Merci pour cette nuit, Temari. Vous m'avez convaincu de rester une nuit de plus, réservez moi la même chambre. » Fit-il avant de quitter l'établissement.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Hidan et faire un point avec lui sur toutes les informations qu'il venait de collecter. Au niveau des portes battantes, des tâches de sang scintillaient sur le parquet, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les suivre.

Moi en retard ? IDK what u mean !


	4. Dust storm

March 14 **: Dust** **storm**

« QUELLE SALOPE ! » Jura Hidan au moment ou le médecin lui retira la bille de plomb qui était venu se loger dans épaule.

La sueur provoquée par la douleur glissait le long du visage et du dos de Hidan, venant s'abattre sur le sol tâché de sang et de linges rouge. Shikamaru l'attendait patiemment. Cela lui avait laissé le temps de faire la connaissance d'Orochimaru le médecin qui soignait Hidan. L'homme gérait les urgences et décidait de garder auprès de lui les cas les plus graves. Il avait aussi fait la connaissance de Chôji un médecin qui s'occupait de ces « cas plus grave » ceux qui nécessitaient de rester plus longtemps au cabinet.

« Vous êtes de passage dans la région ? » Demanda Orochimaru.

Shikamaru ne laissa pas à Hidan le temps de répondre.

« De passage... Nous sommes entrepreneurs et nous souhaitons monter une entreprise de découpe de bois à Omaha. »

Il y eu un malaise entre Hidan et Shikamaru. Orochimaru les observaient silencieusement.

« Ah je vois. » Répondit simplement Orochimaru.

Une quatrième personne fit son entrée dans la pièce.

« Il faut savoir écouter les femmes. » Intervint un autre médecin.

Le nouveau médecin était un homme vieux et aux cheveux exclusivement blancs. L'inconnu souleva sa chemise et les chasseurs de prime y virent l'intégralité du côté gauche de l'homme parsemé de tâches blanches. Orochimaru sourit.

« Il faut dire que Tsunade sait se montrer explosive. » Fit Orochimaru à l'attention du médecin inconnu.

« Faites attentions messieurs, je ne dis pas que Temari soit autant déchaînée que cette vieille Tsunade, mais les femmes de leur trempes ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Les femmes de l'Ouest sont les plus sauvages de toutes.» Finit-il d'un air songeur.

« Allez Jiraya, va causer ailleurs je dois me concentrer. » Demanda Orchimaru. « Serez les dents » Demanda le médecin à Hidan.

Les deux chasseurs de prime marchèrent à travers la ville afin de discuter sans être écouté.

« Pourquoi t'as menti au médecin ? »

« Un pressentiment »

« C'est pas en gardant ton plan pour toi qu'on réussira à butter les Trois Frères ! »

« Baisse d'un ton » Prévint Shikamaru.

« Je parle comme je veux. Arrête de te la jouer mystérieux, ça à le don de m'énerver. »

En prononçant ses derniers mots Hidan avait porté sa main gauche à la crosse de son arme. Shikamaru ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu, il laissa son agacement de côté et expliqua son plan à Hidan.

« Je pense qu'une nuit de plus au bordel me permettra d'en savoir plus sur la ville. Je suis étonné de voir que les chasseurs de primes sont mal vus dans la ville et je pense trouver la réponse à ma question là-bas. »

Hidan cracha son tabac en fusillant Shikamaru du regard.

« Tu me fou le cafard. J'me tire ! » Fit Hidan en tournant les talons.

Shikamaru attendait au comptoir du maréchal ferrant. L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui chiquait du tabac semblait écouter un télégraphe. Conversation hors de porté pour Shikamaru qui n'avait jamais apprit le morse. C'est la mine déconfite que le blond vient à la rencontre de Shikamaru.

« C'est pour combien de fers ? » Demanda l'homme sans une politesse.

« Quatre. » Répondit Shikamaru pour se mettre au niveau d'amabilité de son interlocuteur.

« Mettez notre cheval dans le box numéro 5, je m'occupe de lui tout de suite. Vous pourrez repasser dans une à deux heures. »

Profitant d'avoir du temps devant lui, Shikamaru s'attabla au saloon et commanda un verre de whisky. Autour de lui des hommes de la Western Union buvaient plus qu'ils n'avaient soif. Le brouhaha, et les rires grossiers qui l'entouraient ne le dérangeaient étrangement pas. Être loin d'Hidan le réconfortait. Il se demandait combien de jour ils tiendraient sans se tirer l'un sur l'autre. C'était la seule issue possible. Bien que Hidan veuille les têtes de Frères du Désert pour le tableau de chasse, et non pour l'argent, il serait capable de tuer Shikamaru pendant son sommeil pour ne pas le laisser vivre son rêve de riche branleur. Mais tant que les bandits n'étaient pas à terre, il ne ferrait rien. Ils le savaient, l'un sans l'autre ils n'arriveraient à rien.

Dans les rangs des hommes de la Western Union, un homme attira le regard de Shikamaru. Il était grand, même immense et son corps ne semblait être composé que de muscles. A ses côtés deux femmes aux décolletés ouverts posaient dans des positions aguicheuses. En regardant de plus près, il vit de tatouages sur la nuque du colosse. Un prisonnier ? Puis c'est presque avec effroi que Shikamaru comprit que la pièce était remplie de prisonniers, ils étaient tous tatoués ou marqué au fer.

« Bonjour Monsieur, je me présente Konohamaru de la Western Union. » Fit un jeune homme en s'approchant de lui. « Nous recherchons des hommes pour aller installer des poteaux télégraphique à l'Ouest de la ville afin de regagner l'autre Océan. »

Shikamaru posa son verre de whisky sur la table.

« Pourquoi aller mourir aux côtés de prisonniers ? »

« Voyons monsieur, ce sont là nos hommes et non des prisonniers. »

« Main d'œuvre gratuite, et travailleuse. J'espère que s'ils ressortent du casse-pipe en vie ils auront leur nom blanchi. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez » S'offusqua le jeune Konohamaru avant de changer de table.

Deux heures plus tard Shikamaru retourna voir le maréchal-ferrant. A la place de l'homme blond, c'est un vieillard de petite taille qui tenait la boutique.

« C'est pour ? »

L'amabilité devait être en option avec cette maison.

« Boxe 5 » Répondit Shikamaru.

« DEIDARA ! » Hurla le petit homme. « T'es pas encore parti alors tu reste à ton poste ! »

C'est de l'autre côté de la boutique que l'homme aux long cheveux blond arriva. Il semblait déjà occupé.

« T'es drôle Ônoki ! Je la fait quand ma valise ? »

« J'veux pas savoir ! Au boulot, fainéant. »

Pour seule réponse Deidara roula des yeux. Il parti dehors chercher le cheval.

« Ça vous ferra 5 $ » Fit le vieil Ônoki. « Vous êtes de ces mecs de la Western Union ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas assez fou pour me rendre à l'Ouest. »

« Vous faites bien, ils risquent de ne jamais en revenir. » Sourit le vieillard d'un air malsain.

« Vous parlez des Trois Frères ? »

« Non, une tempête de sable approche. »

Assis sous le porche de l'église Hidan regardait le soleil tomber. Shikamaru marchait vers lui et il était étrangement content de revoir sa tête de con.

« Qu'est ce qu'tu viens m'emmerder ? » L'accueilli Hidan

Les hommes parlèrent des détails qu'ils avaient remarqués aujourd'hui. Les hommes de la Western Union, la tempête de sable qui approchait et Deidara qui faisait ses valises pour Shikamaru. Et selon Hidan, Chôji aussi avait fait ses valises, de l'agitation dans plusieurs boutiques et beaucoup de passage à l'église.

« J'ai vu l'autre folle chez le médecin. »

« Tu parles de Temari, celle qui tiens le bordel ? »

« Ouais, elle est venue chercher un mec roux. Et quand je te dis un mec, je suis gentil, je pourrais très bien utiliser les mots momie ou épouvantail.»

« Son frère malade peut-être ? » Demanda Shikamaru.

« Non, il n'est pas malade, il est gravement blessé. »

Je ne suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre... Mais IDC je sais que le suivant sera BADASS *µ*


End file.
